Vacaciones en Venezuela
by Meoiswa
Summary: LEMON ADVISORY Que pasaria si por alguna razon misteriosa yoh se gana unos pasajes a Venezuela? A Fanfic from Meosiwa and Nadeshiko CAPITULO 3!
1. Prologo

Hail Meoiswa: epales eme aki con mi primer fic, esta hecho por mi y Nadeshiko... ella no lo pudo subir pk su computadora estaba dañada, la idea fue de ella pero me invito a participar n.n bueno ahi va:

ADVERTENCIA

ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE ADULTOS CON MENTALIDAD DE NIÑOS (XD)

-LEMON

-SANGRE

-VIOLENCIA

Bla lo que dicen

-Bla- lo que hacen

"bla" lo que piensan

(N/M: notas Meoiswa)

(N/N: notas Nadeshiko)

Vacaciones en Venezuela

Prologo

Areopuerto internacional de Tokyo - 4:15

Ren: Por decimasexta vez dinos de donde demonios sacaste esos pasajes

Yoh: jijiji® no lo recuerdo

Todos: ¬¬u

--.--.--

Muchas horas despues, para ser exactos, 23:

Areopuerto internacional de Maiquetia – Venezuela

: Mira! Que sujetos mas extraños, dos azulitos, una rosadita, unos gemelos con cara de drogados (N/M: XD), una mata con pies, una rubia, un cono andante y una…. Vieja? – Dijo un chico de cabellos largos y rojos

Todos los SK: -estornudo- (N/M: como lo escribo?)

Jeanne: Se voltea

: (ojitos de corazon) ooo que viejita tan hermosa

¿: Que demonios te sucede Meoiswa?

Mewo: ….ahhh -suspiro-

Haito (N/N: n.n no pregunten): ese tipo te esta comiendo con la mirada

Jeanne: (ojitos de corazon) – "Hay wuachon"

¿: Muevete mewo q el bus nos deja – arrastrándolo

Mewo: ….ah! suéltame Nadeshiko

--.--.--

5 mins después en el bus

Mewo: -recostado de Yoh- ZZzz…. Mm platiadita…

Yoh: -recostado de Mewo- Zzzz…. Mm naranjas…

Y al frente de ellos..

Haito (N/N: cosas mias): Veo que mi hermano no es el unico espécimen raro n.ñ -se voltea- ud no….. (ojitos de corazon)…. (N/M: vanidosa XD) (N/N: ¬¬)

Nadedshiko: n.ñ y se puede saber que te ocurre chiko?

Hao: -babeando-

Nadeshiko: nnU como k no

Anna: -voltea y ve a hao, luego se voltea y ve a la chika que se encuentra al lado de el – Parece que hao siente cierta atracción por las itako..

Tamao: a que se refiere srta. anna?

Anna: nada importante – dijo este siguiendo observando a Nadeshiko

Pili: amor a primera vista, no es ermoso… verdad Ren n/n?

Ren: s-si claro O/o

Horo: Zzzzz no te vayaaaas!… Zzzzzz

Tamao: "n.n esta soñando conmigo"

Horo: COMIDAAAAA

Gente del bus: -Miran a Horo horo raro-

Tamao: ¬¬ "moriraa"

En eso el bus pega un frenaso y Meoiswa e Yoh salen volando estrellándose con Hao y Nadeshiko

Yoh: Zzzz… No Annita no me pegues

Hao: Tonto soy yo, LEVANTATE!…. "que suerte tiene ese tipo"

Nadeshiko: -Pateando a Meoiswa (N/M: TT.TT)- quitate gato estupido! (N/N: Meoiswa significa "wise cat" en Quenya)

Mewo: mmm nash itako del demonio no me pegues!

Todos los SK menos Anna: ITAKO? O.Õ

Anna: Nash? o.õ

Nadeshiko: ¬¬ -zapea a Meoiwa- me las pagaras

Meoiswa: TT.TT me vengareeee

CONTINUARA...

--.--.--

Ni modo se nos acabo la hora de orquesta... (nos fugamos por ustedes XD)

DEJEN RR!


	2. Extraña Coicidencia

Capitulo 1

Parada de Bus ¬¬)

Se baja nadeshiko, perseguida por Hao

Hao: Como te llamas? Tienes novio? De donde eres?... -1/2 hora despues- ...Tienes msm?

Nash: si...

Hao: DAMELO! DAMELO! DAMELO! n.n

Nash: Wao es bastante raro n.ñ... Dnd vives?

Nash: ahi -señala un cementerio-

Hao: O.o -anotando la direccion-

Nash: ...-.-U

--.--.--.--

Jeanne no dejaba de ver a Meoiswa y Mewo... solamente se la buseaba (N/M: Oye yo no soy asi!)(N/N: nooo para nada ¬¬)

Pilika: ahhh k lindo es el amor - se voltea- O.õ ah?

Ren: buseandoce con todo el sentido de la palabra a Pilika

Horo: PICUDIN DEJA DE VER ASI A MI HERMANA!

Ren:... (N/M: Esta concentrado XD)

Pilika: O/O -En shock, se voltea-

--.--.--.--

Anna: -sentada en el banquito esperando el proximo bus mirando disimuladamente a Yoh-

Yoh: Saca una naranja de "quiensabedonde" y se la empieza a comer

Anna: O/o (N/M: en que habra estado pensando... -Anna- QUE DIJISTE? Mewo: M3RD4! como llegaste -sale corriendo. Anna: -.-U)

--.--.--.--

Yoh: Miren un bus igualito al que nos tenemos que montar!

Todos: ... (Muy ocupados) entran en el bus

Anna: quien sea que es esa Nash, es muy extraño que ahora no sienta ningun poder espiritual, estoy segura de que en el otro autobus senti un gran poder"... "ese chiko tambien es MUY extraño... no ha quitado la cara de idiota"

Mewo: -quitando cara de idiota, mira a Anna con cara de asesino-

Anna: O.o!

--.--.--.--

Mewo: -otra vez cara de idiota- sentado al lado de Jeanne viendose las caras y sonrojados- Jeanne?

Jeanne: ah?

Mewo: ... buennnno yo queria decirte queeeee...

--.--.--.--

Hao: "Tengo su MSN, Tengo su MSN"

Nash y Anna: imbecil ¬¬

Hao: Ah?

Nash: "que triste..." -se voltea- ":o vaya no me habia fijado... -/- esta bueno"

Anna: No te esmeres es un pervertido

Nash: y que tiene?

Anna: nada... solo te advierto

-Se oyen ruidos MUY raros-

Todos: -Voltean a ver- O.O

Mewo: acostado sobre Jeanno besandose MUY apasionados

Todos: O/O

Mewo: -Empieza a meter mano donde no debe- (N/N: Aprovechado ¬¬)

Lyserg: No seria mejor detenerlos?

Ren: antes de que hagan OTRAS cosas?

Horo: cierto, a la cuenta de 3

Ren: 1

Liserg: 2

Horo: 3!

-agarran a Mewo por los brazos (si eso es posible)-

Meoiswa: o/o HIJOS DE #$&

R, L, H: O.o

Jeanne: o/o

Nash: Hentai neko ¬¬

Mewo: -/-

Jeannne: -/-

--.--.--.--

Horo: PORFIN! llegamos, lla me daba hambre TT.TT

Nash: Se bajan aki -Contando en su mente-

Mewo: -susurrandole a Nash- oye son 9

Nash: NO! TT.TT eyos son...

Mewo: los que...

Nash: Alquilaron los cuartos

Mewo: DE MI CASA

N y M: -llorando en una eskina- TT.TT

Mewo: no deberiamos de atenderlos?

Nash: cierto...

Mewo: pasen por aki n.n

Todos los SK: entran en la casa

Meoiswa: Tenemos 5 cuartos, 4 de dos y 1 de 4 personas

Anna: Yoh y yo dormiremos aqui -señala el cuarto de abajo (N/M: el del TV gigante)(N/N: con razon)

Mewo: el resto del rebaño y Jeanne, vengan -Suben la escalera- debido a que son tantos tendra que dormir alguien en mi cuarto...

todos: -miran a Jeanne-

Jeanne: -/- ok ok ya voy -Entra n el cuarto-

Ren: aqui nosotros, pilika ven

Tamao y aqui nosotros...

Horo: -entra como un demonio al cuarto y se tira en la cama-

Nash: -Palida- Viendo a los que quedan (para los retrasados... "YOH" ... quedan Hao y Liserg)

Hao: GENIAL

Nash: estas seran unas LARGAS vacaciones

Liserg: tranquila porlomenos estoy yo

--.--.--

Anna: duermo en la cama de arriba

Yoh: ZZzzzz -En la cama de arriba-

PLAF!

Yoh: TT.TT# -en el suelo, se monta en la otra cama y...- ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Anna: ... es insoportable-"mente irresistible" (XD)

--.--.--

Mewo: tiene razon lo que dice Nash -Entra en el cuarto- "Porlomenos tengo consuelo n.n"

Jeanne: Volviste -Se le acerca, y lo besa- (N/M: n.n)

Mewo: -terminando el beso- ejejeje

Jeanne: Callate -Lo lanza a la cama-

Mewo: O.o que fuerza

Jeane: -Sonrisa perv- no has visto nada -se recuesta sobre el y...-

--.--.--

CONTINUARA

Mewo: ejejje decidimos hacer los capitulos mas cortos para subirlos mas rapido, pero estamos (o porlomenos estoy) falto de ideas, asi que bueno, lo que tengan que decir, sera bien recibido, cualquier cosa mi email es (uno de mis espiritus): Callate un rato

Mewo: TT.TT

Gwhet (el otro): ni modo aqui estan los reviews:

Mewo: estoy solito asi que las respuestas de Nash, seran para el proximo Capitulo n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aome

Mewo: Gracias por tu review, nos dio muchos animos al saber que porlomenos 1 persona lo leyo XD... a y una cosita... como te podrias dar cuenta, el termino "chikas" NO APLICA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Zelshamada

Meoiswa: TT.TT repito no soy mujer TT.TT... ejemm... bueno me gusto que te rieras un rato un 80 de los chistes son de parte mia n.n (N/N Sobretodo los malos)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-iniki

Meoiswa: me entere que eres amiga de Nash, me alegra que lo hayas leido (Lo he dicho 3 veces XD) como habras leido trataremos de hacer actualizaciones mas cortas pero entre menos tiempo n.n


	3. El pequeño olvido

Nash: Hola gente! por fin decidimos actualizar y esta vez y lo que viene del fic se nos une alguien mas, se llama Yuki.  
Mewo: disculpen la tonelada de notas mias pero... no tengo nada k hacer, ademas es el precio por pasar esto a la computer.  
Yuki: asi que aki les dejamos el cap 3, esperamos que lo disfruten...

- A la maÃ±ana siguiente - 5:30 am

RING RING RING!  
Nash: mmm... maldito reloj - y quien sabe como se incendio - oh! demonios no de nuevo !  
Hao: Nash... Zzzzz Nash Nash: O/o y a este k le sucede?  
hao -3- -besando la almuada-  
Lyserg: mmm... que sucede?  
Nash: nada lyserg, es k tengo k ir a buscar a alguien al areopuerto... quieres venir n.n?  
Lyserg: seguro, ya k me desperte -  
Hao: Abrazando la almohada- Nash... Zzzzz N y L: O.Ã!  
-Ya en el areopuerto-  
Nash: donde estara Yuki?  
Lyerg: Yuki? d...dijiste Yuki... Nayuki Acabane O.O Nash: eh... si! como lo sabes?  
Lyserg: v...voy a buscar por alla -sale corriendo-  
Nash: o.Ãµ o...k? -la abrazan por la espalda-  
Yuki: Onechan! como has estado?  
Nash: mana! bien y tu? que es de tu vida?  
-Mientras, en la tortuosa (N/M: WTF,N/N: jajaja eso es cierto) ksa de Mewo-  
Mewo: -se voltea para abrazar a Jeanne- -3-... O.O DND ESTA?  
-Cocina-  
Jeanne: lalalalalal -tarareando (N/M: a kien de las dos se les ocurrio esta genial idea, N/N,Y: Â¬Â¬#) y cocinando el desayuno -dnd mewo-  
Mewo: DND ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT3TT (N/N: u.u kami iluminalo, N/M: Â¬Â¬)  
-Areopuerto-  
Nash: bueno mejor vamonos a la ksa de mewo Yuki: ah! te esta quedando ahi... solitos ! (N/M: YUKI POR DIOS! N/N: Â¬Â¬)  
Nash: Â¬Â¬# NO! hay gente realquilada... ademas Mewo tiene compaÃ±ia.  
Yuki: k raro... (n/m XD)  
Nash: jaja cierto.  
-En otro lado del areopuerto-  
Lyserg (N/M: "Lissy" XD) dnd estara Nash?  
-en el carro con Nash y Yuki-  
Nash: siento k se me olvida algo, pero no recuerdo k es-  
Yuki: si fuera algo importante no se te olvidaria-  
Nash: creo k tienes razon -Mientras en la ksa-  
Mewo: Jeanne TT3TT Jeanne: -entrando- me llamas?  
Mewo: o.o no te fuiste, -se lanza a sus piernas- ...snif snif... COMIDA! lo hiciste tu?  
Jeanne: sip... pruebalo!  
Mewo: ..delicioso -le devuelve el plato vacio-  
Jeanne: o.o ya? tenias hambre!  
Mewo: ya lo creo... mas!  
Jeanne: Â¬Â¬ Mewo: -.-U -Carro de Nash-  
Nash: algo c me keda... algo c me keda.  
Yuki: Nash? Nash? cuentame, quienes son los chikos, de dnd vienen?  
Nash: -sigue murmurando-  
Yuki: NASH!  
Nash: o.o ah? si?  
Yuki: Â¬Â¬# q como son los chikos Nash: ah si pues veras son simpaticos pero algo extraÃ±os -pensando- mejor dicho, MUY extraÃ±os -recordando a Hao, se sonroja-  
Yuki: O.O tu!... sonrojada!  
Nash: si claro Â¬Â¬ alucinas Yuki: Puede ser pero... COMO SON LOS CHIKOS?  
Nash: ahh -suspiro- ya los conoceras cuando lleguemos Â¬Â¬ ok?  
Yuki: u.u de acuerdo -DND Lyserg-  
Lyserg: AAAAAH DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA NASH! -la gente lo empieza a ver raro-  
-En la ksa de Mewo- Cuarto de Horo y Tamao-  
Tamao estaba baÃ±andoc mientras Horo Horo: mmm... comida... pizza.  
Tamao: -saliendo, se le queda viendo-  
Horo: mmm que rico, fresas rosaditas (N/M: NIEEEEHEHEHEHE, N/N,Y: O.o)  
Tamao: O/o sera conmigo?  
Horo: mmmm... con crema Tamao: O/O Horo: con chocolate.  
Tamao: o/o -pensandolo dos veces- Â¬Â¬# (aura negra alrededor) HOROKEU USUI -lo agarra por la oreja y lo lanza por la ventana- IMBECIL T/T -N el cuerto de Nash-  
Hao: Zzzzz... Nash t... te... te amo.  
Mewo: -por "casualidad de la vida" venia entrando- O.o HAO! -lo despierta- HAO DIME, TE GUSTA NASH?  
Hao: -e... de k hablas-  
Mewo: vamos te oi... "y tambien vi tu sueÃ±o"  
Hao: e... bueno... -muy bajito- si Mewo: ... DIOS HAO K MAL GUSTO (N/M JUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA, N/N: TU!VAS A MORIIIIR, N/M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -sale corriendo por su vida-, N/N: Â¬Â¬# IMBECIL)  
-Nash y Yuki venian llegando pero justo cuando abre la puerta-  
Nash: LYSERG!... Yuki acompaÃ±ame que ya me acorde que se me olvido Yuki: -en el sofa durmiendose- Zzzzz.  
Nash: creo que no... ay! no kiero ir sola vamos a ver kien esta despierto -Se dirije al cuarto de Anna e Yoh y Nash: O/O creo... creo q no! -Yoh y Anna estaban dormidos abrazaditos (N/N: q lindo, Anna: Â¬/Â¬, N/N: no deberias estar aqui Anna, Anna: ya me voy, N/Y: gracias , Anna: Â¬Â¬, N/Y: o.o)  
Luego va donde Ren y Pilika Nash: emmmmm yo... me voy O/O -Se estaban besando "algo" salvajemente (N/M: no pega 1 xD, N/N: suena extraÃ±o)  
-Luego donde Horo y Tammy pero no estaban, estaban en la cocina-  
Tamao: Ohayo Gozaimasu !  
Horo: buenoff diash -con la boca llena de comida-  
Nash: hola Tamao, que dijo Horo?  
Tamao: buenos dias n.n Nash: n.Ã± ah, buenos dias, sabes si Jeanne y el idio... Mewo se despertaron?  
Tamao: emmm creo k no Nash: entonces mejor ni intento U (N/M Â¬Â¬#, N/N: jeje) tengo k volver a salir, voy a ver si Hao me kiere acompaÃ±ar Tamao: y eso?  
Nash: jeje... ol.. olvide a Lyserg en el areopuerto n.nU T y H: -.-U -Entrando a su habitacion-  
Hao estaba saliendo de el baÃ±o tapado por una pequeÃ±a toallita Nash: o/o calla y vistete! "este carajo esta como kiere"  
Hao: ah? pero yo no he dicho nada!  
Nash: no importa, VISTETE! -se voltea y se empieza a sonrojar "xq? xq me sonrojo?  
Nash: oye... me kieres acompaÃ±ar a buskr a Lyserg? o/o.. s que.. el me acompaÃ±o a buscar... a buscar a... yuki o/o Hao: xq tartamudeas?  
Nash: si o no?  
Hao: ok vamos -Yuki-  
Yuki: Zzzzzzz Hao: "vaya si es linda"  
Nash: claro es mi hermana asi tenia k serlo.  
Hao: ah?  
Nash: "y todavia no se da cuenta de que puedo leer la mente u.u"  
-dnd Ren-  
Ren: te gusta mi pinchio?  
pili: -mirando para arriba- eh? si pero cual? el parado o el otro?  
Ren: pero si los dos estan parados!  
Pili: O/O -mirando para abajo impulsivamente- stas seguro? -tocando donde no c debe- ah Ren? REN? REEEEN!  
Ren: -se despierta y encuentra a pili MUY cerca de el Pili: hey! porque estas sonrojado Ren: ... nada.. -muy bajito- solo fue un sueÃ±o "rayos"  
Pili: k fue un sueÃ±o? dime! dime! dime! dime!  
Ren: puessss... esto.  
-continuara!-

Nash: bueno como Mewo dijo esta vez me toca a mi y a Mei (uno de mis espiritus n.n) responder los reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.  
Mei: y que no se olviden de Â¡DEJAR REVIEW!... aceptamos de toda clase. Nash: asi que sigamos con los RR...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoeme: no te preocupes por lo de chicas, ya Mewo lo superara :P (n/m: me opongo energicamente a ese comentario Â¬Â¬#) espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el review .

Eternificacion del Amor146: gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n... Cuidate mucho!

rocio-asakura: hola amiga! muchas gracias por el review me alegra que te guste. Viste porque te pedia lo de Hao jaja, bueno no te preocupes por no haber de review antes, como dicen mas vale tarde que nunk xD gracias por el apoyo. Bueno y respecto a lo de Ren y Pili que puedo decir... vere a ver que puedo hacer con eso, pero no prometo nada. Saludos al pequeÃ±o Lenny! Estamos hablando!

Caty: hola tu! gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado leyendo y que te hayas reido mucho n.n... bueno si tienes confusiones con los personajes ya tienes mi msn y por ahi me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa que no te haya quedado clara. Nos vemos! Saludos!

Lucy Oraki: hola! me alegro que te gustara! si parece que ese viaje tiene algo que ver con esos boletos misteriosos que Yoh se gano, habra alguna razon? pues tendras que esperar descubrirlo en los proximos capitulos. Saludos!

Alfredo: que bueno que te haya gustado! grax por el review. Hablamos luego! Cuidate! 


End file.
